Como la primera vez
by yoss natsuki
Summary: Kuroba Kaito es un joven mago que vive sumido en la depresión, después de la invitación de su mejor amiga decide ir con ella a la prefectura de Tottori a un pequeño pueblo ahí conocerá a Kudo Shinichi, un chico que sufre de amnesia anterógrada y que se la pasa tomando fotos.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5178517ee9e837fbc1bb46e300b2c2b0"Hola a todos. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1c4d9188bbee376d633c0c0e6f936e3e"Si, lo se, quieren matarme jajajaja x.x pero no lo pude evitar, quería contribuir con el fandom del kaishin y bueno, hace poco me vi la película de "Como si fuera la primera vez" protagonizada por Adam Sandler, amo a ese actor, que me fue imposible no pensar en esto, y me dije a mi misma... Mi misma, hazlo. y salio este primer capítulo. Así que espero les guste./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b685c49f25fcf356467552f33ce88984"Notas que decir... no esperen que lo actualice pronto... además que es la muestra de como sera "Detective y Ladrón" cuando se re-publique, ya que no borrare el libro actual, se quedara y se creara otro como nuevo libro, pero sera a finales de año./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8a21e20981f59a6cab60d4079210a769"Bien, creo eso era todo lo que tenia que decir. Disfruten./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="70c9310e7afd4d56f9fbb1f673d8d514"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Como si fuera la primera vez./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1952405a2c1b19c521915e5059d08f3c"Los aplausos se escucharon cuando el humo de la explosión había desaparecido y su interlocutor no se encontraba en el lugar. Tras bambalinas, un mago de cabellos castaño oscuro y ojos azules cual zafiros, se quitaba el sombrero y se lo pasaba a su ayudante./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b3d5cd28835d667031b6f3b33dc04df3"—¡Estuviste increíble Kaito!— felicito la chica quien recibía parte del vestuario de su compañero./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e647020d1ef82d08ac03a703d3a22e7e"El joven mago le sonrío y continuo avanzado por el pasillo que llevaba a su camerino. La chica, una hermosa joven de largos y sedosos cabellos castaño que le llegaba a media espalda, seguía al mago de cerca./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="da6732857513b9e0294a6728f7d30af5"—Esta fue la última presentación antes de las vacaciones ... — Comenzó la plática un tanto nerviosa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="88d434c9bdce993f7ff975c0de5fc550"El mago se detuvo frente a una puerta blanca que tenía un pequeño letrero con su nombre grabado, asintió antes de girar el picaporte y abrir para dar paso a una habitación blanca bastante espaciosa, un tocador con espejo, algunos muebles, y un vestidor adornaban la habitación./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ee32b6cfcc2e19ec512f013f8fb0102b"—Gracias por la ayuda esta noche Aoko — menciono el joven mago mientras ingresaba al cuarto. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="135da7e746860eedfe89cbf2d7f335a7"La peli castaña asintió — No te preocupes por eso, Kaitonto* — hablo despreocupada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="67cf6c606418fb1d4ede322143e137a8"El mago le sonrío a su acompañante y amiga de la infancia. — No eres quien para llamarme así Aokosa — contesto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0623534e5e167481b66673d78ab2fc40"Después de unos segundos donde ambos se miraron a los ojos reprochándose al final terminaron riendo por aquellos apodos que no se decían desde hace tiempo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a46041edd43d52baa179579a15c8234b"—Por cierto, Kaito — llamo la chica mientras acomodaba los diferentes vestuarios usados en la noche — ¿Ya sabes donde pasaras tus vacaciones?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a51a3ff0767ef3534363a6b02491c965"Kaito detuvo su trabajo de desvestirse ante esas palabras, dio un suspiro y continuo con el trabajo de deshacer el nudo de la corbata — Aún no lo sé — contestó — ¿Alguna sugerencia?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="53b82299faa91c60c8120507c61fc20f"Aoko tomo una pose pensativa mientras guardaba uno de los disfraces en su respectivo cubre ropa, miro de reojo a su amigo y suspiro — Para que vayas solo, no tengo idea... pero ¿No te gustaría venir conmigo? — preguntó — iré a una pequeña isla en el sur del país, una amiga mía esta por casarse y decidí pasar ahí mis vacaciones y siendo sincera... creo que te vendría bien cambiar los ambientes a los que estas acostumbrado, tanto bar te hará mal y creara mala publicidad para tu carrera./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0522e85e279625f0f2e2057095a4fa5b"Kaito resoplo por lo último mencionado. De pronto el sonido de la puerta siendo tocada los detuvo de una pequeña pelea, después del adelante, dado por el mago, un miembro del staff del lugar entro y felicitando a ambos por la excelente presentación de la noche entrego un cheque con la remuneración acordada con anterioridad y antes de retirarse reitero el orgullo de haberlos visto y deseaba volver a trabajar con ambos pronto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="82d14364ce4e6b83aff9219e594295bd"Momentos después de eso, ambos jóvenes salían con dos maletas, caminaban en silencio por las solitarias calles que los llevarían a la estación del tren, donde se separaría cada uno para ir a sus respectivos hogares./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ace91902ed599cc6a6b9371cd443d453"—Aoko — llamo Kaito a unas calles de llegar a la estación/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="505a47478e75cff55dca05957e7735bc"—Hmm— fue lo que recibió por respuesta/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b43fc223eed68a94cd6b81e1c4de7c2d"—¿Estás segura de la invitación que me hiciste? — pregunto con timidez y bajando un poco el rostro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cf9b468a812fcac421cedf0a812ce686"La chica detuvo su andar y pocos pasos adelante el mago también, después se giró para quedar cara a cara con su amiga./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="86ceaa8fc799c876ba8694bf33c9ff99"—¡Claro que lo estoy Kaito! — exclamo — tu bien sabes que eres más que un amigo para mí... — guardo silencio unos segundos, soltó la maleta de su mano derecha y con ella tomo la mejilla de su amigo — Después de la muerte de papá, fuiste mi único apoyo y yo lo fui para ti después de la muerte de tu madre, Kaito para mi eres más un hermano que un simple amigo de infancia o compañero de tragedia, y sabes — dijo con cierta timidez — Lo que más deseo para ti, además de que seas aún más exitoso, es que comiences a ser feliz, que empieces a ver la vida desde otro ángulo, que te enamores y dejes el pasado atrás — después de esas palabras, Aoko libero su otra mano y abrazo al chico que tenía enfrente — Se que es difícil, y no puedes decir que no lo entiendo por que sabes que soy quien mejor te entiende, ambos perdimos a nuestros padres ese día, por eso conozco la tristeza con la que cargas/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="67a765ecb95a4c635dc2e8c3a71a5a8e"—Lo entiendo Aoko — interrumpió — Se muy bien que me entiendes mejor que nadie, pero, aun así, aun no puedo olvidarlo... les extraño demasiado — comento al borde de las lagrimas/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6ef2c3f72001cc39c171f4bc742ce95f"Aoko derramaba lágrimas, sin importarle donde se encontraba, dejo de abrazar a su amigo, y le sonrío. — Yo también les extraño — dijo con voz chillona — pero mírame, y mírame bien— dijo al alejarse y extendía sus brazos — seguí adelante, algún día me enamorare y formare mi propia familia y quiero que tú también formes la tuya./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="089ccf11248eb872e84cbcdf358841c2"Kaito asintió y mostro una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos nuevamente — Aoko... — llamo a la chica quien rápidamente lo miro a los ojos — antes de pensar en forma una familia, deberías pensar en encontrar a otro hombre que te soporte — comento burlón para después echarse a correr siendo perseguido por una Aoko furiosa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b68a32943ef2c7b3b790dabf7b0a2262"—¡Regresa aquí mago de pacotilla! — gritaba la joven mientras llegaba a la estación — ya verás cuando te atrape — se decía entre dientes mientras pagaba la entrada al subterráneo. Camino un poco para llegar a la plataforma donde salía su tren y el de su amigo, camino un poco y lo encontró sentado en una banca de descaso, se acercó sigilosa y lo golpeo en la cabeza por detrás./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1d6278985702e33c6fa0b82d9953a4ca"El joven recibió el golpe con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, después le hizo una seña a su compañera para que se sentara a su lado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c56365a1cfbdb0e52881183024bfa11b"—¿Tus padres saben sobre tu "año sabático"*? —pregunto una vez la joven se había sentado/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8ab8396fe33a056bb30fd6faf2c10b03"—No del todo...— dio un suspiro—lo de la boda lo saben y saben que tomare un curso, pero no saben que te invite y no pienso decírselos/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8e11ad3c86f4e715c0fc2f63583b21c6"—Deberías — comento con voz baja — podría traerte problemas/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ae28c0470f049828adc49a29aee5d208"—Ellos no costearan el viaje, ni el mío ni el tuyo, así que no deberían tomar decisiones que no les corresponden, en todo caso— dijo levantándose y sus cabellos se revoloteaba con la brisa que el tren formaba por su llegada — le diré a Saguru¸ el al menos te tolera... y no te desanimes. — expreso antes de meterse al vagón del tren — Te veré mañana para comprar los boletos — se despidió mientras las puertas se cerraban/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cb444eb5399c7ecee86d1865a8dd4882"Kaito solo miro el tren marcharse dio un suspiro y saco su teléfono celular, abrió la aplicación de mensajería y escribió rápidamente "Tu atolondrada hermana ya va para casa", escribió el número y lo envió, estaba por guardarlo cuando la alerta de un mensaje recibido sonó. "Gracias por el aviso" leyó, una débil sonrisa se posó en sus labios, guardo el celular y se apresuró a tomar el tren, antes de que este cerrara las puertas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5d9d5fb33130644954c95143f3ef844c"—Mañana será otro día — se dijo mientras miraba por la ventana. —¿Debería hacerle caso a Aoko y dejar el pasado atrás? — se cuestionó./p 


End file.
